Who has the Better Boyfriend?
by alayneni
Summary: Ginny’s found an article in Witch Weekly instructing witches how to determine who has the better boyfriend. What happens when she presents the article to her friends? Hhr, DG, RLu,


Who has the Better Boyfriend?

Summary: Ginny's found an article in Witch Weekly instructing witches how to determine who has the better boyfriend. What happens when she presents the article to her friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

--

Hermione made her way through the busy café to the table in the back. She was meeting Ginny and Luna for lunch. It was their weekly tradition and Hermione enjoyed it very much. She was already fifteen minutes late and she wasted no time in getting there. Luna was sipping on water with lime on the side while Ginny was casually flipping through the latest edition of Witch Weekly.

"Hi, sorry to be late but we had an emergency." Hermione said as she hastily pulled out the only free chair and sat down.

"Yes we heard. It's been all over the news." Luna said with a huge smile.

"Oliver must be really angry he fell off his broom during the match against the Canons." Ginny replied while still flipping through her magazine.

"He's angry but I'm sure Ron is very happy that the Canons won" Hermione said.

"He is" Luna confirmed with a glowing smile.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we ordered for you as well." Luna replied.

"Great. I'm famished. Oliver had a terrible fall. It took quite a long time to fix him up and I feel really drained." Hermione said weakly.

"This is interesting!" Ginny said as she read her Witch Weekly.

"What is interesting? Me feeling drained?" Hermione asked completely lost as to what Ginny was referring to.

"No this article, 'How to tell who has the better boyfriend'." Ginny said as she read the title of the article out loud.

Hermione frowned at Ginny. Her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint which only meant one thing; Ginny wanted them to take the test.

"No Ginny." Hermione said firmly.

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Ginny coaxed.

"No Ginny. We're just going to get into a huge fight and we might even drag Harry, Ron and Draco into it."

"I agree with Mione. It's a bad idea. Flyworms love friction between friends. They can leave some rather nasty bites." Luna said.

"You two are just afraid to admit that Draco's the best boyfriend a girl could have." Ginny said baiting the other girls.

"Ginny, we really shouldn't go down this road." Hermione warned.

"Let's see Draco's never forgotten my birthday, he always knows just what to get me and he's unbelievable in bed" Ginny said listing off reasons why Draco was so fantastic.

"Hey" Luna protested. "Ron only forgot my birthday once and in his defense I didn't even realize it was my birthday either." Luna said.

"If you say so but you shouldn't have to make up excuses for your man." Ginny replied in a catty tone.

Luna scowled at her.

"You see it's already starting." Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, I dated Harry and I know he isn't all that."Ginny said confidently

"Harry never lived up to your expectations but I can tell you that Harry is all I will ever need, want or desire. Besides Draco isn't all that!" Hermione said defending the man she loved.

"Prove it!" Ginny challenged.

"Ok Ginny but if doesn't turn out well, let the record show that I warned you." Hermione said finally caving.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'll admit that Hermione Granger told me so!" Ginny shouted aloud but immediately quieted down as a few other patrons through nasty stares at her.

"What's the test." Luna asked

"That's the best part. The test is so simple. All you have to do is call your boyfriend and ask him to plan a nice romantic evening for you tonight. Tomorrow we'll meet back here and dissect what happened." Ginny replied cheerfully.

"How do we determine who had the better night?" Hermione asked

"There are guidelines listed here." Ginny said as she showed them the article.

Luna and Hermione both reached for the article but Ginny held it back.

"Ginny, we need to read it." Hermione insisted.

"Just don't ruin the magazine." Ginny said haughtily as she cautiously handed it to Hermione.

Both girls poured over it and in a few minutes they were done. Lunch had arrived by that time and silence pervaded as all three ate silently.

"No cheating" Luna said suddenly

"I don't need to." Ginny boasted.

Hermione ignored Ginny. She knew this was a terrible idea but a part of her couldn't help but give into the idea. Hermione was the first to finish lunch and she promised to meet them tomorrow for lunch at the same time.

On the way back to St. Mungos, Hermione decided to swing by Auror headquarters in the Ministry and visit her fantastic boyfriend. She made her way to the lift and was soon on the correct floor. She made her way through the cubicles till she arrived at the correct one. The Auror there was softly cursing the mountain of paperwork that was on his desk. Hermione silently walked up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Mione, you know you can't sneak up on me." Harry said as he placed his hands over hers.

"A girl can try can't she." Hermione responded cheerily.

Harry gently raised her hands away from his eyes and above his head. He quickly spun his chair around to face her and pulled her down on to his lap.

"Oh" Hermione said as his sudden movement caught her by surprise.

"You see. I'm the only person allowed to do surprises in this relationship" Harry teased as he wrapped his hands securely around her slender waist.

Hermione saw her opening and took it. "Really, why don't you surprise me with a nice romantic evening tonight?"

"Tonight" Harry said his voice faltering a bit.

"Yes tonight. Why is it a problem?" Hermione asked seductively.

"No, it's just I like to put a lot of effort into your surprises" Harry whispered into her ear.

"Think of it as a challenge Harry. I know you like challenges." Hermione purred

Harry leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips. Hermione tried to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled away and gave her a teasing smile. Hermione pouted.

"Later love." Harry said as he leaned forward and nibbled on her ear.

Hermione let out a low throaty moan.

"Harry you're torturing me." Hermione said in a low voice.

"It's all part of the build up to tonight." Harry said huskily.

Hermione arched an eyebrow "Formulated a plan I see."

"Now on your way" Harry said as he lifted her off of him and gently patted her on her bum.

"You're kicking me out?" Hermione spluttered.

"I need to finish this paperwork if I'm going to have anything ready for tonight and I definitely won't finish this paperwork with you sitting on my lap." Harry pointed out.

"Why don't you do what you always do, ignore the paperwork." Hermione sulked

"Cause my girlfriend told me I shouldn't ignore the paperwork." Harry said as he winked at her.

Hermione glared at him but Harry ignored her and turned around to the mounting stack of paperwork.

"On your way Mione. I'm sure you don't want to be delayed at work today." Harry said with his back to her.

He had a point and with a noise of dissatisfaction Hermione left and headed to the atrium. In a matter of minutes she was back in her office at St. Mungos. Hermione found it difficult to concentrate at work and she kept wondering what Harry would plan for her at such short notice. Her eyes would constantly wonder to the clock on the wall and Hermione was very tempted to cast a charm on the clock so it would move faster. Just before her shift finished an emergency patient came in and Hermione got handed the case. She would have tried to get out of it but she was handed it by the head healer and Hermione dare not refuse a case from her.

Two hours later, Hermione was finally getting home to her apartment. Harry had never specified where there romantic evening was going to be but she was hoping that it would be at her place. The sun had already set and Hermione apparated into a dark apartment. Hermione immediately looked around but didn't see any sign of Harry. She turned on the lights and looked around for a note or some kind of sign that Harry had set something up. Disappointment seeped in as she saw nothing. Maybe Harry had been kept late also and he didn't get time to plan anything but he could have called, flooed or owled.

A dejected Hermione walked into her bedroom to change. She threw her dirty clothes in the basket and headed for a nice hot shower. She left the bathroom door open, in hopes that Harry might join her when he came to see her. As the hot water fell on her, she felt all of her muscles relax and it was easy for her to clear her mind. It was only when the water started to turn cold that she remembered she had to shampoo her hair. After a quick massage of her scalp, she washed her hair out and turned off the water. She wrapped one towel around herself and one on her head.

As she exited the bathroom a blast of cool air hit her and it reminded her that she was still alone in the apartment. Hermione doubled checked her apartment to make sure no note from Harry had arrived while she was in the shower; still there was nothing. Hermione walked back into her bedroom and headed for the bed. She noticed that Harry had left a dirty sock on her bed from the night before. Hermione had left early this morning to run some errands before work and she trusted Harry to make the bed properly. Obviously, he forgot his sock. Hermione angrily reached out to brush the offending object off the bed. As she made contact with the object she felt a strong tug behind her navel and she instantly realized that it was a portkey.

A slight shred of panic entered her mind as she briefly wondered if someone besides Harry had put the sock there. Hermione landed ungracefully on her butt. The ground was made of sand but it was still a hard landing.

Hermione glanced around. It was full moon and it allowed her to see quite far in the dark. She appeared to be on a deserted beach. The waves lapped at the shore and the air was warm and fresh. Hermoine stood up and brushed the sand off her bum. The quartz in the sand caused it to sparkle in the moonlight and it gave the beach a magical feel.

"Nice landing!"A cocky voice called out to her.

Hermione turned to the voice and suddenly a gentle fire appeared behind the outline of Harry, or at least she hoped it was Harry. Behind him she could see a table set for two with a single red rose as the centre piece. Hermione smiled. It was Harry.

"Thanks for the portkey!" Hermione yelled back with a slightly frosty tone!

Harry walked towards her. She could see that he was dressed in a white dress shirt and long black pants. Harry had left the top two buttons open and Hermione could see his smooth chest.

"Love, no need to be angry; it was the best way to get you here." Harry said softly as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Harry was a good five inches taller than her and he enjoyed greeting her with a kiss to her forehead.

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You could have warned me."

"I did." Harry replied in a confused tone.

"When?" Hermione demanded.

"The note on the door." Harry said simply.

"The note on what door" Hermione asked exasperated.

"The note on the back of the bathroom door with the nice dress that I left for you to wear, not that I don't like what you have one." Harry said with a sexy smirk.

"I didn't see any dress or note." Hermione said defiantly.

"It was there Hermione. Did you look at the door?" Harry asked

Hermione mentally reviewed her early moments in her apartment. She remembered that she didn't close the bathroom door but in fact, had left it open for Harry to join her. Hermione blushed profusely.

"You didn't look at the door did you." Harry said confidentially.

"It doesn't matter. Just send me back and I'll change and return." Hermione said.

"I can't send you back Hermione. The next Portkey doesn't activate until early morning." Harry said

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "You planned on keeping us here all night."

"Well I sort of hoped" Harry said as he ran his hand through his silky black hair.

"So I'm basically stuck like this." Hermione said

"Yeah but on the upside if things go as planned you won't be wearing that long." Harry said slyly.

"Really, Mr. Potter. Do you plan to ravish me on this beach?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Yes but I planned on dinner first." Harry said as he indicated to the table behind him.

Hermione looked past him to the neatly laid table.

"My lady" Harry said as he offered her his arm.

Hermione gladly took it. He escorted her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Hermione gingerly sat down and Harry took the seat opposite her.

"What's for dinner?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Anything you want. Just ask for it and it will appear on your plate." Harry said

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "I hope you're paying Dobby a lot for this."

"Of course." Harry replied anxiously. He couldn't tell her that Dobby refused payment.

Hermione decided to let it slide. She asked for Shepperd's pie, roast lamb, steamed vegetables and Caesar Salad where as Harry asked for a large steak and Shepherd's pie. To top it all off, Harry opened a bottle of Hermione's favourite Chardonnay and poured them each a glass. He held his glass up and made a simple toast, "To us". Hermione gladly toasted before taking her first sip.

"So where are we Harry?" Hermione asked lightly as she picked up her fork to try her vegetables.

"An island in the Indian Ocean." Harry replied as he started cutting up his steak.

"Oh. Why here." Hermione responded casually as she enjoyed her vegetables.

Harry smiled like a boy that had just been given an ice cream cone. "I picked here because it's a few hours ahead of London. We can watch the sunrise together and not worry that we'll be late for work tomorrow." Harry said as he winked at her.

Hermione smiled. Her Harry was always thinking of her.

"So how long have you been planning this because you certainly didn't plan this in a few hours" Hermione asked.

"A while." Harry said vaguely.

"Care to be more specific?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head before he helped himself to more of his steak.

Hermione decided to survey more of the beautiful scenery when a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Uhm Harry" Hermione asked as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Where are we going to sleep?"

Again Harry's broad smile reappeared. "Under the coconut trees."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He could be a little more specific. There were dozens of coconut trees on this beach. Hermione scanned under each tree and eventually noticed a large hammock tied to two coconut trees.

Harry followed her eyesight. "It's designed for two people."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Wasn't that on your fantasy list?"

As a joke one night Draco dared everyone to write down their top three fantasies. One of Harry's fantasies was sex in a hammock on a deserted beach. On of Hermione's fantasies was sex on the beach and she guessed Harry was killing two birds with one stone.

"Maybe" Harry replied with a sexy smile.

"I thought this was supposed to be my romantic night?" Hermione sulked.

"It is. We are on a beach." Harry pointed out.

Hermione still pouted.

"You know you look so cute when you do that." Harry said as he got up from his seat and picked the rose up off the table. Hermione playfully ignored him.

Harry knelt by her side and handed her the rose. "For you, love."

Hermione took the rose from him and noticed that his hands were a bit sweaty.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Harry squeaked out.

Hermione frowned at him and he fidgeted a bit. A sparkle caught Hermione eyes and she looked at the rose. Incased in one of the petals was a beautiful oval diamond ring surrounded by small emeralds.

"Marry me, Hermione." Harry declared.

For some odd reason the discussion with Ginny and Luna popped into her head and she thought for sure that this night would trump anything they had and her Harry would be the best boyfriend.

"Hermione" Harry asked frightfully breaking her out of her ridiculous thought pattern.

"Yes Harry, what else do you expect me to say!" Hermione said as she threw her hands around his neck and smothered him in kisses.

After a few seconds Harry's hands tightened around her and he pulled her back on to the sand with him.

Hermione broke the kiss first and gasped for air. Harry was grinning at her like an idiot.

"You know you could put it on my finger before I change my mind." Hermione teased.

Harry immediately reached for the rose that was still in Hermione's hand and carefully removed the ring. He grabbed her hand hastily to slide the ring on.

"Wrong hand Harry." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh sorry." Harry said and he moved on to the other one and slid the ring on.

Hermione looked at the ring on her hand and it sparkled beautifully in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful." She told him.

"But not as beautiful as you." Harry said in a husky tone.

Hermione blushed. Corny lines usually didn't affect her but coming from Harry they took on a whole new meaning. Hermione leaned forward and softly kissed Harry. The kiss soon turned into a passionate battle of tongues and before Hermione realized they were at the Hammock.

"I was right" Harry boasted as he happily removed Hermione's towel.

"This isn't fair." Hermione said as she indicated to his fully clothed state and her naked state.

"I guess you'll just have to rectify that." Harry said.

Hermione gladly indulged in his suggestion.

--

Hours later the first rays of sunshine were lighting up the shore and Hermione marveled at the way it reflected off her new ring. She was engaged now. Soon she would be a married woman. She couldn't wait to tell her parents and her friends. At least her parent's neighbour would stop commenting that she and Harry were sinners and Mrs. Weasley could stop nagging about marriage. There were many changes to come and Hermione found that she was very excited about them. Hermione looked back at the beautiful sky.

Harry had found a beach that faced the sunrise. He had to have been planning this for months. His face looked very peaceful and content and Hermione let him sleep while the sun rose. It was very beautiful and Hermione silently reflected on her life. She had almost lost him during the final battle and it was only because of Hermione's knowledge of healing spells that Harry was able to stay alive. Harry had spent many months in St. Mungos recovering from both physical and emotional injuries.

Many witches and wizards had died during the war and Harry blamed himself. As soon as Harry was able to leave the hospital he visited all the surviving families and apologized. Harry finally found peace after apologizing to a grandmother who had lost everything and everyone but her youngest grandson. She told him if he was apologizing then the entire Wizarding world needed to apologize to him. Voldemort wasn't only his problem, he was everyone's' problem and it was very shameful that grown wizards allowed a young boy to carry the burden of Voldemort and she apologized to Harry. She offered him tea and Harry thought her brownies were the most delicious he had ever tasted, though he neglected to mention that to Mrs. Weasley. Harry emerged a changed person and he finally started to put his life together.

Harry decided he wanted to formally graduate from Hogwarts and they all went back to school. Harry studied hard and received the grades he needed to become an Auror. After the initial training he became a full fledged Auror.

Shortly after his formal appointment, Harry had asked Hermione out. They were both nervous and Hermione was most concerned about their friendship but Harry pointed out if they could survive the war, they could survive anything. The first date was a huge success and it had been smooth sailing from there. They were a bit anxious when they formally told the Weasleys at the weekly Sunday lunch that they were a couple. They thought Ron and Ginny would be upset but they greeted them with open arms.

"Galleon for you thoughts?" a male voice whispered in her ear.

Hermione smiled as she felt Harry's arms tighten around her as well as something else making its presence known.

"How long have you been planning this?" Hermione asked.

Harry cracked a huge grin. "I'll tell you later lets just enjoy our last few moments here before we have to go back." He said as he kissed Her deeply.

Hermione let herself succumb to the passion on more time before they had to go back home.

--

Hermione walked into the busy café and found Luna seated patiently at their table.

"Hi Luna" Hermione said happily.

"Hi Hermione" Luna greeted just as happily.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I thought she would be here first to boast about some expensive date Draco took her on." Luna said knowingly.

Hermione nodded in agreement. The waiter came and they each ordered soda water and waited for Ginny to arrive. After a short time, Ginny appeared with dozens of bags in her hands.

"I am absolutely exhausted." Ginny said as she collapsed on the remaining chair at the table.

"Tired from shopping?" Hermione asked

"No, not from shopping, I have a million things to do before the wedding." Ginny declared.

"Who told you?" Both Luna and Hermione asked in surprise.

Hermione looked at Luna and they both shared a confused glance.

"What do you mean who told me? It's my wedding how could someone tell me?" Ginny responded boastfully.

"You're getting married?" Luna blurted out.

"Yes, look" Ginny said as she trust the humongous ring in their faces.

"I guess this means I have the best boyfriend." Ginny said happily.

"I hate to burst you bubble Ginny" Hermione started but she really took pleasure in bursting Ginny's bubble "but Harry also proposed to me last night." She said with a sweet smile as she gently held out her ring for everyone to see.

"Ron also asked me." Luna said as she displayed some strange shape on her ring finger.

Both Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other and came to an unspoken decision not to ask what exactly was on her finger.

"I guess it's a tie." Hermione declared.

"Oh no" Ginny said as she pulled out the magazine and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Ginny" Hermione warned.

"We'll use the magazine to determine who won." Ginny said selfishly.

"Ginny there are Flyworms about?" Luna said in one of her dazes.

Again Luna got the look from both Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey girls." Harry greeted happily.

"Harry, Draco, Ron." Hermione said in shock.

"We decided to get some lunch and we noticed you were here so we decided to join our lovely fiancées" Draco said smoothly.

Each guy grabbed a chair and pulled up next to their significant other.

"What are you girls doing?" Ron asked as he greeted Luna with a kiss to her cheek.

"Uh, nothing." Ginny replied as she too received a kiss from Draco.

Harry greeted Hermione with the usual forehead kiss and he held her hand under the table.

Both Luna and Hermione's eyes drifted to the magazine at the centre of the table. It was wide open and the title was written in bold letters. It would be easy for either of the guys to read. Hermione caught Ginny's eyes and indicated to the magazine at the centre of the table. Ginny tensed.

"Really love, then why are you so tense?" Draco asked as he scooted his chair close to Ginny so he could put his arm around her.

"Draco darling, we were just debating wedding plans." Ginny said as she eyed the magazine at the centre of the table.

"Did you tell them the date we picked?" Draco queried.

"No not yet. I thought we could tell them together." Ginny said as she casually reached for her drink.

"What's that another Witch Weekly?" Ron asked as he noticed her hand hovering near the magazine.

"Just looking for wedding advice" Ginny countered quickly.

"Really, I wonder what corny information it has" Ron said as he reached for the magazine.

Ginny used her seeker reflexes and snatched the magazine away from him. She thought she was home free but Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Honey, please I would like to see what this magazine is influencing you to do to our wedding." Draco said as he used his other hand to remove the magazine.

He held the magazine in front of him and read it silently.

"What does it say?" Harry asked lightly.

Draco's face was a blank stare and he handed the magazine to Harry. Harry quickly scanned the title and clenched his jaw. Hermione could tell he was angry. Harry also silently passed it to Ron who had no qualms about cursing out loud.

"So how did we rate?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"We haven't done it Draco." Ginny said as she tried to hold his hand but he let go of her and moved his chair away.

"It said the first step towards rating your boyfriend was to ask for a romantic evening. I don't think any of you can deny you asked." Harry said seriously.

"Look Harry. We saw the article and we thought the romantic evening was nice. We weren't going to rate you" Hermione said emphasizing the last part.

Both Ginny and Luna emphatically agreed.

"You know, I have this inkling that my sister is behind this." Ron said as he rubbed his chin.

"Ron, don't be ridiculous." Ginny replied.

"The point is Ginny you can't rate us. We're each different and where as Harry might be the perfect boyfriend for Hermione he won't be the perfect one for you. There is no way for you to compare us." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Did something sensible just come out of Ron's mouth?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Did Ron just imply that I was perfect for Ginny" Draco said more importantly.

"Repeat it and your dead Ferret" Ron threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too brother –in-law" Draco gloated.

"Ginny , how could you do this to me. I'm going to be officially related to a Ferret" Ron sulked.

"Oh suck it up Ron." Harry said

"I have a question though, how come you all chose last night to propose?" Hermione asked

"We were thinking about it for some time. Molly has been very insistent lately. When the opportunity came up I guess we all jumped for it." Draco stated. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Let's just put this incident behind us. We have three weddings to plan!" Luna declared happily.

There was short silence where everyone seemed to be thinking it over before Draco announced the date of his wedding and Luna declared that she wanted her bridesmaids to wear black. There was much teasing as Harry discovered that there was no option other than to wear a tuxedo and Draco tried to squirm out of having all six of Ginny's brothers as his groomsmen. The next few months were going to be chaotic but none of them minded because that was life and they wanted to enjoy every moment to its fullest. There concern was that when they told Mrs. Weasley they would survive the killer hugs.


End file.
